


Studying Sessions

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata have trouble understanding how the earth formed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I originally wrote this for my biology class and my teacher loved it so I thought "Why not post this anyways?" It's a little nerdy due to the fact that it was originally a quiz grade, but I hope you like it anyways :)

*I do not own Haikyuu! or these characters. They all belong to their respective owners.

Kageyama and Hinata sat around a table, frowning as Yachi explained to them yet again how the earth was formed. “So… do you get it now?” Yachi asked. Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other, confusion written all over their faces. They turned back to Yachi and said in unison “No.” Yachi groaned and buried her face in her hands. How could someone be a genius at volleyball but be so dense when it came to studies? “OK!” she slammed her hands on the table, an idea popping into her mind. “I’ll relate everything to volleyball; hopefully you two will understand it then.” Kageyama and Hinata nodded their heads vigorously, eyes lit up. Yachi took a deep breath and hoped she said everything right.

“So, the earth formed because of accretion, which is a process driven by gravity. All the dust and debris collected to form a big ball called Earth, which is the planet we are on right now.” Kageyama and Hinata faced her with blank faces. Maybe that was too much information for them. Yachi thought of how she could explain this in volleyball terms. Aha! She thought. “Think of it like this: just like all the dust and debris came together to make Earth, all the leather and rubber and glue come together to make a volleyball.” Kageyama and Hinata nodded understandably, Hinata then pausing and “What’s gravity?” he asked. Kageyama gave him an incredulous look and said “Even I know that, idiot.” “What is it then?” Hinata challenged. “It’s the force that pulls a volleyball to the ground.” Kageyama said proudly, then flicked Hinata’s forehead. “Otherwise the volleyball would float in air forever.” “AHH!” Hinata said amazement, obviously trying to imagine a volleyball floating in air forever. Yachi paused, but decided to leave it as that. If they understand it like that, then hopefully they’ll remember it better.  
“Going back to the topic we were on, Earth was formed but it was still very hot.” Yachi continued. “When it cooled down, there was a lot of water. Water is very important; it’s a necessity of life.” “Like volleyball.” Kageyama said. “No, volleyball is something you and Hinata love; you don’t need it to live.” Yachi argued. “I DO!” Hinata yelled, practically jumping up and down. Yachi signed. “OK, fine, but what you need to understand is that water is necessity of life for everyone.” Kageyama and Hinata nodded, obviously still thinking about volleyball. “Anyways, the first creatures were stromatolites. The important thing to remember is that stromatolites are groups of cyanobacteria.” Yachi didn’t know if the boys got that, but luckily Hinata added “So stromatolites by definition are in groups, just like by definition a volleyball game is played with a group, right?” Yachi nodded, thankful for that clarification. “But what are cyanobacteria?” Kageyama questioned. “Cyanobacteria are bacteria that do photosynthesis, or create oxygen.” Yachi explained. “But since this was very early earth, no one even heard of oxygen, so when stromatolites first started producing it, they killed everything else.” “That’s the exact opposite of now.” Kageyama thought aloud. “If you don’t get enough oxygen while you’re playing volleyball, then you’ll pass out and eventually die if you can’t breathe in.” “Mhm.” Yachi said. “That’s because now our bodies are used to oxygen.”

“Hm…” Hinata wondered. “What exactly is photosynthesis?” “Photosynthesis is the process of collecting energy from the sun and making it into food.” Yachi said. “This is the chemical formula, but don’t freak out, you’ll memorize eventually if you use it enough.” Yachi got a pencil and paper and wrote out 6CO2 + 6H2O → C6H12O6 + 6O2. Kageyama and Hinata stared at it, the worry clearly showing in their faces. “I told you; just recite while playing volleyball or something, and you’ll know it eventually.” “Wait a minute,” Kageyama interrupted, “how do we know all of this anyways?” “We know all this history because of relative dating and absolute dating.” Yachi started. “Absolute dating is when you track rocks to an exact number of years. It’s also known as numerical dating. Relative dating- no Hinata, not like that- is when you look at rocks and observe the layers. The top layer is the newest while the bottommost is the oldest.” “What is the whole thing called?” Hinata questioned. “What do you mean?” Yachi asked, confused. Did she seriously have to re-explain everything? “He means, what is the whole process of Absolute and Relative Dating called.” Kageyama clarified. “Oh,” Yachi breathed thankfully. “The whole process is called Stratigraphy.” I’m surprised they got all of that. Yachi thought. “We aren’t complete dorks.” Kageyama said, reading Yachi’s expression. “Well, maybe he is.” Kageyama knocked on Hinata’s head. Yachi smiled, but they weren’t done yet. “OK guys, now you need to memorize the theories, then you’ll be done.” Theories? Kageyama and Hinata thought. This might be a problem.

“There were two theories to how earth formed: 1) Uniformitarianism and 2) Catastrophism. Catastrophism was proved wrong, but not until very recently.” “OH!” Hinata jumped up and down. “I know a way to remember that!” “What is it?” Kageyama questioned. “Not that I need it, I just want to make sure the idiot knows what he’s talking about. I can memorize these easily.” Oh Kageyama, Yachi thought. We all know you need it just as much as Hinata does. “OK!” Hinata started, excited to tell his explanation. “It’ll be like Oikawa’s serve. Everyone thought it was unstoppable but Nishinoya and Daichi returned it with no problem. Plus it is super destructive and was only recently beaten.” “Hm… that’s actually pretty good Hinata.” Yachi complimented him. “Catastrophism is the theory that the earth was formed very quickly and very violently, but it was proven wrong after we used relative and absolute dating.” “Plus… Oikawa’s serves are fast…” Kageyama said, before realizing he had voiced his thoughts aloud. “Not that I care, I’m just adding on to the information to help Hinata remember.” Yachi gave him a knowing smile. “Right… but anyways, there is also Uniformitarianism, which is the theory that the processes that formed Earth in the early days still go on to this day.” “Do you have a way to remember that, Hinata?” Kageyama asked. “No…” Hinata looked at the floor. “Well, I do.” Kageyama replied smugly. “Uniformitarianism is like Daichi’s receives, they are continuous and keep on changing the rhythm of the game, albeit slowly.” “Like Uniformitarianism…” Hinata thought. “Yes! They aren’t crazy and game changing like Oikawa’s serves and how Catastrophism suggests, but they are constant and change the game slowly.” Yachi smiled. Finally. Now Hinata and Kageyama knew how the Earth was created, just not… the textbook way.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if Yachi was a little OOC, I didn't know her character at all when I wrote this fic, I just knew she was to be Hinata and Kags's tutor. + I wrote this fic when the show was like 7 episodes in so it's not the best presentation of those characters.... but I hoped you liked it anyways! This is my first "fanfic" but Idek if I can call it that due to the fact that it was originally for my class....  
> And if nothing else, I hoped this helped you with your biology class.


End file.
